Betrayed Soul
by CaptainSilverEyes
Summary: Uryuu, Yuno and Yukki are the last 3 remaining in the survival game. Will Yukki let his thoughts get to him? Or will he stand strong by Yuno's side and trust her.


**Betrayed Soul**

Back here? Again why does Ninth keep coming back to the Sakurami school grounds? This is the third time Ninth's come back here. Where's Yuno? My dairy said she'd be here before me!-

_SCCCHHH_

_7:30p.m School grounds._

_Ninth appears from the side of flames._

_7:31 pm In the middle of the school_

_Ninth approaches ._

_7:33 pm Front of the school_

_Ninth chases._

* * *

><p>"What? My diary changed without me doing anything again! Does that mean Ninth did something? Where's Yuno?"<p>

Yukiteru skimming the battle field of his school. Trying to see any sign of Yuno.

7:29 PM

"Ahh! I only have a minute before Uryuu shows up!"

"Where's Yuno?"

Yukiteru rechecks his diary to see if anything changed.

_'DEAD END 7:57 pm At home'_

"A-AH! W-what? A dead end? I-I can't die. I don't want to die! YUNO!"

7:30 pm

"You shouldn't be relying on Second so much, First."

Uryuu approaching Yukiteru without a care what she just done. "Still trying to understand why Second isn't here, First? "

"You see before I ripped her phone away from her, she had intentions to beat you, First. She said she'd used you to get on your good side. You had good aim on your opponent s and she just really needed someone to side with her."

7:31 pm

Uryuu approaches Yukiteru clueless. Ignoring the fact Yukiteru has a dart aimed at her dairy.

"Think that'll work, First?" HA! I begin to wonder why Second picked you to have at her side!"

7:33 pm

Yukiteru takes a run for it with Uryuu chasing him. Yukiteru reaching the entrance of the school.

_SCCHHHH_

"HUH? My dairy's changed again!"

Yukiteru turning around to see Uryuu still chasing him.

"You think you can escape me, First? You won't make it, just keep running for your life! I already know how this ends! It's just me and you now! "

Uryuu flipping open Yuno's diary.

* * *

><p><em>SCCCHHHHH<em>

"WHAT! W-why is it changing? Seconds dead? I know she is!" Uryuu scanning through the latest diary entries from Yuno's diary.

_7:41 pm entrance of the school_

_Yuki's in trouble! _

_7:42 pm entrance of school_

_Yuki's happy to see me but worried of my wounds. _

_7:44 pm streets_

_Uryuu and I fight. Yuki wants to help he has a dart aimed on Uyruu's diary._

"How could this be? I-I finished her off! Damn that Second she's a nuisance!"

Yukiteru stopping to look at his diary.

_7:40 pm_

_Uryuu stops chasing_

_7:43 pm_

_Yunos shows up Uryuu questions_

_7:44 pm_

_Uryuu lunges at Yuno_

* * *

><p>Its' now 7:39 pm<p>

"There's something not going as planned Uryuu?" Yukiteru waiting for Yuno's presence.

"Be quiet First! I'll kill you and Second! Then I'll be GOD!"

Fastly changed 7:40 pm

Uryuu stops chasing Yukiteru to check her diary.

"_That Yuno is strong. I know I can't take her on when she's got pathetic First with her. I need an escape."_

Checking her diary it read

_**DEAD END 7:58 pm**_

Yuno was beaten badly. Uryuu only managed to beat her unconscious leaving Yuno with a body full of bruises.

7:41 pm

"_What am I doing? YUKI! I'm coming!"_

Yuno racing her way to the front entrance of the school.

7:42 pm

"YUKI!"

"Yuno!"

Both Yukiteru and Yuno cry out each other's names.

"Y-Yuno? Are you okay?"

Yukiteru noticing her bruised body. And her ripped shirt covered in dirt as she races towards him.

7:43 pm

"Are you sure you're wanting to rejoin back up with Second, Yukiteru? I mean she does want to overpower you and take her place as god, remember? She's only using you!" Uryuu yelling loud enough for Yuno to catch what she's stating.

7:44 pm

As Yuno is still making her way to Yukiteru, Uryuu lunges a piece of brick at Yuno. Hitting Yuno on the back side of her left shoulder. Yuno stumbling forward as the pain sends throughout her body once her face smacks the ground.

"Yuno!" Yukiteru stepping towards her. But he's stopped by Uyruu when she lunges herself on top of Yuno.

"You! Stay. Out. Of this! You've gotten in the way long enough!" Uryuu beating Yuno with her fists. Blood staining her knuckles.

Yukiteru reaching for a dart. Aiming the dart at Uryuu's dairy in her dress pocket. But he misses. He only missed just because Yuno had pinned Uryuu onto her back.

"I. WILL. ALWAYS. PROTECT. YUKI!" Beating Uryuu, hitting her everywhere.

"ALWAYS! PROCTECT. YUKI!"

Yuno repeating herself. Reaching after the dart that's only inches away. Uryuu breaks the hold Yuno had on her, pushing Yuno off of her.

"I- I won't be killed by you! YOU NUISANCE!" Trying to runaway. Yuno grabbing the dart chasing after Uryuu.

"Why are telling Yuki nonsense bullshit about me?" Getting a hold of Uryuu, turning her around reaching for Uryuu's eye patch. Ripping it off and sticking her hand in Uryuu's eye socket ripping out Uryuu's eye.

"NO! NOOOOO! AHH! Y-You little bitch!"

Uryuu grasping at her eye, falling to the ground blood pouring slowly. Her last chance to find her way out. Checking her diary noticing nothing's changed.

_There's no way out! __**DEAD END! 7:58 pm**_

7:57 pm

"So long and goodbye Uryuu Minene" Yuno reaches down to grab Uryuu's diary.

7:58 pm

*stab*

Yuno pushed the dart through Uryuu's dairy. Yuno watched as Uryuu warped away.

"_I will always protect Yuki."_

"Yuki it's finally over! It's just me and you."

"I-It is, Yuno."

"I'll always protect you Yuki!"

Yuno collapsing to the ground, she over exerted herself. Smiling as Yukiteru approaches her to help her up. Putting out a hand to her, suddenly he hits Yuno causing her to immediately blackout.

"_She had intentions to beat you. She used you to get to your good side. She just needed you at her side!"_

Remembering Uryuu's words .

"_What if she is just using me? Thinking that I'm just allied with her that I can't defeat her?"_

_SCCCCHHH! _

"What? My dairy changed? B-but Yuno got rid of all the other diary holders?"

'_8:09 pm Home_

_**DEAD END. **__'_

"WHAT! N-NO! That can't be?"

* * *

><p>"Deus? What's going on?"<p>

"Yukiteru, Amano. I'm impressed you still manage to be first."

"Deus! I am First. Everyone's defeated what's going on? Why is there a dead end at 8:09 pm?"

"Yukiteru, Amano everyone is not defeated. Gasai Yuno is still remaining Second in the game."

"B-But Deus she's shes!-"

"You must eliminate second, Gasai Yuno. In order for you to become god, Yukiteru Amano."

"B-But I can't she's my, my-"

"You either eliminate or be eliminated in this survival game."

"Deus! W-wait!"

"Will you win this Yukiteru? This is kill or be killed. Survive or die!"

"Well . . . . . Yukiteru?"

* * *

><p>Yuno's body still lays on the ground in the street. Yukiteru's mind filled up with thoughts of Yuno betraying him? "<em>She wouldn't betray me. I-I know she can't."<em> Yukiteru goes back to look for Yuno's diary. Noticing where Uryuu warped away was Yuno's phone covered in blood and dirt. Flipping the dairy open.

_SCCCCHHHHH_

_7:58 pm streets_

_Defeated Ninth. Yuki's fine._

_8:02 pm_

_Why! Yuki?_

_8:04 pm_

_Blackout_

_8:06 pm_

_Yuki believes what other diary holders told him._

_8:07 pm_

_NO! Yuki! Don't I don't want to have to-_

"Y-Yuno? It's – It's true?"

Placing Yuno's diary next to her motionless body.

8:08 pm

Yuno's vision slowly coming back. Her body throbbing at her hits she took.

"Y-Yuki?"

Grabbing after her diary that lay out in front of her. Struggling to get up from the ground, looking around for Yuki. Until she see's Yukiteru running towards her. Smiling until she noticed the dart in his hand.

"Why? YUKI?"

Yuno crying holding her phone out in front of her.

"Y.U.K.I.!"

Yukiteru determined to hit his target. Right before he hits Yuno's diary with the dart. His ears hear –

"Y-Yuki . . I. . Love . . . You."

Smiling with tears in her eyes.

He pierces the dart through her diary. Watching as she warps away, and he wins.

Tears welling up in his eyes.

"I . . . . . . L-loved you too. . . . Yuno!"

Deus somewhat shocked.

"Yukiteru, Amano. You have won the survival game in the end, I was right to choose you in my favor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is an old idea I had when I was watching Mirai Nikki. It probably was confusing but oh well, I tried to separate the time changes from the actual time.


End file.
